One of the reasons for divorce is an inharmonious sexual relationship between couples, which is mainly because the husband suffers from partial or complete impotence and cannot satisfy the wife's sexual desire. Therefore, satisfying the wife's sexual desire is an important issue in maintaining a pleasant marriage.
In addition, during normal sexual intercourse, a woman usually needs twenty minutes to achieve orgasm and erection can only last for ten minute before ejaculation. However, after ejaculation, the penis becomes soft and cannot provide the woman a pleasant sensation from friction between the vagina and the erect penis. Therefore, when a man achieves orgasm, a woman has not been satisfied yet. It is thus necessary to have a sex aid device to keep the penis erect after ejaculation so as to aid the wife to achieve orgasm and maintain a pleasant marriage.
ROC (Taiwan) Pat. Publ. No. 233260 discloses a penis erecting device which is embedded in the human body and comprises a support 1, a securing means 2, a supporting means 3, a cylindrical member 4 and a ring 6. The securing means 2 is attached at a side of the support 1 for receiving an end of the supporting means 3, which consists of a plurality of flexible wires made of sliver. The cylindrical member 4 is slidably fitted around the supporting means 3 and a plurality of holes 5 are formed on the surface of the cylindrical member 4 to allow bodily fluids to flow therethrough such that the cylindrical member 4 can slide smoothly according to the erection of the penis. The ring 6 is disposed on the tip of the cylindrical member 4 and is used to hold the glans penis.
The major disadvantage of the above structure is that the whole device has to be embedded in the user's body by a surgical operation which is costly and dangerous. In addition, the user has to carry the device all the time even when the user does not need it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,689 assigned to Yanong discloses a sex aid device for males comprising a tubular member including upper and lower supports. The tubular member extends from the base of the penis to the glans penis and the bottom support extends forward and forms a spoonlike member for receiving the bottom of the glans penis to be exposed to tactile stimulation. Two pieces of tape are further secured to the base end of the tubular member and a tape is attached at the bottom thereof to aid in attaching the device about the body of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,689 is used for those who suffer from impotence to aid in achieving and accommodating the erection. However, the structure of the device is too complicated and is not convenient to use and clean after sexual intercourse.